


Paradise Resigned

by madamfaust



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Brother/Sister Incest, Demons, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, Food Kink, Futanari, Gangbang, Harems, Historical Figures, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Multi, Mythology References, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Submission, Teratophilia, Threesome, Trauma, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamfaust/pseuds/madamfaust
Summary: Young Salomé, Satan's new consort, has to maneuver through Hell and beyond after a coup overthrows Satan and places Liltih in charge. Becoming a part of Lilith's harem of witches may be the only way to preserve herself.
Relationships: Faust/Mephistopheles, Original Demon Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Lilith, Original Female Character/Mephistopheles, Original Female Character/Satan
Kudos: 13





	Paradise Resigned

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There's non-con in this, and kink, so tread carefully! Check the tags.
> 
> Also, this is basically my stress relief porno I never had an excuse to write until the plague happened.
> 
> More tags will be added as I write. Bare bones editing.

In the Ninth Circle of Hell, as the coup went on, Salomé stood in the icy main hall of Satan’s palace, her nipples stiff and pert beneath her sheer, white lace gown. She had barely been Satan’s consort for a month before, tired of waiting to overtake Heaven, the forces of Hell—his own brethren—sought to depose him. Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Lilith, even faithful Mephistopheles.

So, she was here where the walls eerily shimmered and showed her to herself—brown eyes, curly sable hair, a small willowy body, twisting and becoming more eyes, more skin. Now, they reflected molten reds and angry blues, the teeth and claws of who had once been Satan’s legion.

Though the entire palace was flooded with demons, every Prince of Hell claiming their part of the property, she felt alone. Lilith ran things now, and they barely knew each other. Plus, Moloch had stolen her finger-knitting kit, the asshole.

She was alone amid the cacophony—monsters with wolf faces and scales, a thousand eyes, many falling on her. A spoil, lightly wrapped. Mocking. Jeering. Something like arousal. She tensed, but she wouldn’t break down. Fuck them. She’d been through too much to show them fear.

Lilith had no reason to keep her around while she prepared to wage war on Heaven. Salomé was but one of the many souls in Hell, though she’d gotten lucky; Satan had refused all other offers from those of all genders to be his lover in exchange for their souls.

But not her; after her mom and dad passed in an accident, she’d only wanted a companion, not a partner. It just turned out that way.

In the end, she was dragged to where Lilith quite literally hovered above, enigmatic in her scarlet dress with golden vertical lines threading down it like Ariadne’s thread, forming patterns like a cathedral’s stained glass windows. Half-woman, half-monster. 

Her black coat shimmered and lined with deceptively soft, silvery raven feathers; she’d had Salomé caress them once. Lilith’s hair was far wilder than hers, like a pillow of thorns, and red against her dark skin, her eyes a searing, pupil-less amber, contradictorily blank and ever-shrewd.

Along a banister of nightshade and roses several women, some young and ethereal, some grotesque, some nude, others with thin colorful shifts tapering down their bodies, framed Lilith. It reminded Salomé somewhat of The Last Supper; Lilith even had a pre-Raphaelite glow, profane.

Behind them all was Mephistopheles, dressed all in violet and silver, hair like mercury, his hands behind his back.

They were her coven, and she was above them all, the Mother of Witches, She-Demons, and Succubi. Lilith’s crown was an impressive, antlered piece of gold, gems, and eerily glittering crystals.

When she first arrived, Salomé thought they were only Satan’s harem, but Lilith shared them with him. Meanwhile, Salomé never had the chance to ingratiate herself into the inner workings of the Horned Owl Coven.

The women’s voices were melodic in the chaos. Salomé didn’t know their names.

“Cain is resisting.”

“Judas is also still reluctant.”

“What can we do to appease them?”

Lilith craned her head, and her voice was soft yet rough, like dark honey, wine-stained silk. It sent shivers down Salomé’s spine, though she was so far below them all. “Cain? We can do much.”

“And Judas?” one of the witches asked.

Lilith rarely smiled, but her lips moved upward. “I’ll think of something.” It was then she looked down and their eyes met. Something sharpened in the Queen of Hell’s eyes.

A hand gripped Salomé’s shoulder, and it took all her effort to keep from jumping. A handsome man stood by her in a golden tunic with similarly long, gold hair and piercing blue eyes—no man at all.

“Asmodeus,” Lilith said, “what is it?”

Asmodeus’ voice was baritone, and he raised it high. “With preparations underway, and all the chaos, I was wondering if perhaps it would be best to take Salomé to my palace in the Second Circle, so she may be somewhere quiet.” Those ocher eyes fell on Salomé, and Lilith didn’t so much as ask why. She merely tilted her head, allowing it.

Salomé didn’t know much about Asmodeus, besides that he and Satan didn’t get along, but she froze.

The grip on her shoulder tightened. He was so much taller than her, one long, beautiful shadow. “Come, little dove.”

Salomé opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out as he went to take her away.

“Asmodeus?” Lilith called from above.

He stopped. “Yes?”

“She’s one of the First King’s chosen, as I was. Do not bring harm to her.” There was no affection in her voice.

Asmodeus' icy gaze was hooded. “As you wish, my Queen.”


End file.
